


End Game

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Drabble, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is about to confront Voldemort at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

It was time.

Harry always suspected that he would feel this way when it was time for him to kill Voldemort. It was like the feeling he got when he was facing the Basilisk, or confronting the Death Eaters in the Ministry, but a hundred times bigger.

He could feel that the world was about to change. The die had been cast, the stage was set, the players were in position. Whatever cliché you wanted to use would work.

Harry was about to confront Voldemort for the last time, and he knew- somehow he knew.

Harry was going to win.


End file.
